Taste
by PoeticIrony
Summary: [ZxA] Aang's always had a weird taste in people, just look at Bumi! But seriously, this is just plain weird. The story of how the Gaang deal with Aang's new found relationship. Rating may change.
1. Broken

**Katara**

**is**

**Broken**

"Aang?"

"Yeah?" Aang lay on his back idly fiddling with Zuko's hair. Zuko leant into his touch as he curled around the smaller boy, releasing a sound closely akin to a purr. Katara found the whole situation rather... awkward.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to practice with me. Since it's a full moon and all." Aang paused, his body still. Zuko unconsciously let out a small whimper of protest. He resumed his hand motions and the older boy once again settled comfortably under the blanket of sleep.

"Sorry Katara, but I'm kinda sleepy." Aang shot her a 'sleepy' smile that left her with no doubt that he was lying. "Maybe some other time?"

She gave up. "Yeah. OK." She trudged unhappily back to her side of the fire. Once upon a time, hers was on the same side as Aang's. Once upon a time, they'd been close. The war pulled them together, the end of it pulled the apart. No. _Zuko_ pulled them apart.

At the Western Air Temple he was the only one Aang would talk to. Katara comforted herself with the thought that it was simply for training's sake, after all, _she_ was the one Aang had kissed. But slowly, their scars drew the boys together. Their losses, their pasts. Uncle Iroh and Monk Gyatso were alike in their love for tea, pai sho and a more passive life. They were also alike in the way their charges had abandoned them. As much as Katara told Aang Gyatso did not blame him, it occurred to her that she didn't know whether she spoke the truth. She couldn't relate to him the way Zuko could.

Then, after Aang won over the Fire Lord, it wasn't her he ran to first, but _him_. To see if he was alright, to apologise for having to end his father. End. That was a horrible term, but Aang hadn't been able to bring himself to say kill.

Then Zuko had kissed him. Right there, in front of _everyone_. And Katara came crumbling down. On the outside she was happy for them. Her best friend was so utterly_ content_ she had to be. But on the inside, she was broken.


	2. Confused

**Sokka**

**is**

**Confused**

When the _hell_ did it happen is what he wants to know. When did Zuko stop chasing and start kissing? A subconscious shudder ran down his spine. It had taken him a while, but he had eventually gotten over the fact that the boy he thought of as a little brother was _gay_ but Zuko still gave him the creeps. Not that he ever let it show of course. Warrior Chiefs didn't get "the creeps". That and if Aang found out, he'd get that 'you-just-kicked-my-eaglepuppy' look.

Aang had always had a weird taste in people, just look at Bumi! But seriously, this was just plain weird. Zuko was the _Fire Lord_, descendant of _Fire Lord Sozin_ the man that ordered the _genocide of his people_, yet here he was, holding his hand and dragging him to a sweet stall, grinning like a maniac. And... what's this? _Zuko _was smiling too?

Zuko didn't smile. The occasional leer maybe, but never an actual _smile_.

Forget 'when', how?

Hadn't Aang liked Katara way back when? How many times did Sokka have to poke him to stop those goofy looks. How many times did he have to drag the little kid away and give him a talking to about the boundaries he could and could not cross?

And in his confusion Sokka came to the simple conclusion that the culprit had been puberty. Puberty always messed things up.


	3. Proud

**Toph**

**is**

**Proud**

Twinkle Toes was a wimp. That was all there was to it. He conformed to the rules when it suited him and ran away when it didn't. Homosexuality was _unheard of _in most parts of the world _illegal _in her hometown. Clearly that was one rule Twinks didn't listen too. Though that may be due to Zuko's aggressive input.

When they had been told of it by the world council some weeks after they hadmanaged to pull one together Zuko had promptly said, "Fuck you" and left.

Just what they needed, Toph agreed, but it wasn't like those crusty old men were gonna get it any time soon.

"I hate those things!" Toph moaned. "I help save the world and it's all, '_yes _Lady Toph, we _know_ Lady Toph, now would you please sit down, shut up and let the adults _handle_ this, Lady Toph'. WHO D'YA THINK STARTED THIS FREAKING WAR IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

Aang chuckled, "C'mon, we have to go and if we leave now we'll have time to take a couple of detours!"

"Fine, but if this just turns into a snog fest between you and Sparkles over there you can forget it." Aang blushed. "We picking up Sweetness and Snoozles next?"

"Yeah." Aang said a she hopped of her pilar of earth and into Appa's saddle. "Then it's Omashu. Yip, yip!" Appa ascended into the air and Toph flopped down next to Zuko.

"So... how is the council anyway?"

Zuko sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As selebate as ever."

"You headed to Bumi for support then?"

"Of sorts. That and Aang wants to ride the chutes, _again_." Toph could _hear_ The Avatar grin.

She nodded thoughtfully. "You guys are the _Avatar _and _The Fire Lord_. They'll come around. If they don't we'll unleash an extra serving of whoop-ass and _make _them."

Aang laughed. "The whole point of the council is to maintain _peace _Toph. I don't think beating them up is gonna help that much."

"So that why you're running?" She tsked. "Even after all I've taught you. You disappoint me, my pupil."

Yeah, Aang was still a coward, but he was out on a limb. For the person he _loved_, and love was such a fragile thing. That's why she was proud. Here he was, loving his former enemy, facing down the bigotted views of the world and laughing in their face. Because the rock doesn't move by itself, you've got to stare it down and make it.


	4. Observing

_**Thankyou Han-Chan and Inumaru12. if it wasn't for you two I wouldn't have thought writing this. I would also like to point out that this chapter is especially AU and that the chapters don't follow along in chronological order. Iroh met up with the Gaang some time before their final confrontation with the F**__**ire Lord but after the Western Air Temple**_**  
**

* * *

**Iroh**

**is**

**Observing**

_Oh, my love, temptress divine,_

_Be for me, please be mine._

_Hope sings high to skies above,_

_Within her words she speaks of love_

He sang, serenading to his audience of his nephew and the Avatar. At first they looked upon him in utter astonishment. Zuko was more than a little afraid that the simple camp-fire gathering would become Music Night all over again.

_In these times of troubles and fear,_

_When pain and strife are all that's here,_

_One thing shines through to the end,_

_My love for you, my doting friend._

"Uncle, please tell me you did not bring us out here to _sing_."

The Dragon of the West merely smiled, continuing with his song. He had requested a talk with them privately. Two days away from the Fire Nation, and still with no idea how to get anywhere near the palace, they had assumed it was to impart a preaching of great wisdom. In a way he mused, they were not wrong. But it was wisdom, they themselves must decode. Though admittedly with his choice of song he was screaming it in their face.

They melody changed

_The ways of the world are strange and weathering,_

_And we must all come to our own decisions,_

_When there is no time for feathering_

_We tend to take the wrong provisions,_

Aang sighed and fell back against Zuko's chest. The action surprised the older boy but he quickly adjusted his position to accommodate them both better.

_Please forgive me, oh, my love_

_And help me rise to the skies above..._

Aang's head turned, his cheek just under Zuko's chin. His lips, soft and pinked brushed against the firebender's neck. The action enticed a small inaudible gasp and Zuko tilted his head downward to look at the boy. His stormy eyes half-lidded, a soft smile in place. They didn't realise the music had stopped, drawn into each other almost completely, lips a mere hair's-breadth apart before they noticed.

The boys sprang apart, blushing profusely and spluttering in confusion.

_Game set._ Iroh smiled knowingly as the two's minds retreated back to their respective supposed girlfriends and tried to explain to themselves what the hell just happened. Zuko was feeling particularly disturbed as the Avatar had not only been the object of his obsessions for three years but also a twelve year old boy. He knew for a fact he didn't have a shota-complex... right?

Aang hiself was just reeling that he had almost kissed his firebending teacher... his _male_ firebending teacher. Weirder still he'd _wanted _to. Damn puberty.

Iroh observed the after-effects and raised an amused eyebrow from behind his teacup.

* * *

_**Ok, Ok, not very good I know and I'm doubly disappointed with myself as it's not really fully Iroh's perspective and it sounded so much better in my head. This is based of this scene I saw in a Shakespere movie thing, and I immediately substituted the characters in my head for those you see here. I apologise and had you paid for this I would no doubt give you a full refund with interest for however long it took you to read it. Also, I need better ideas for a title.  
**_

_** Oh and sorry for the puberty thing at the end there, but right now I'm doubly pissed with it.**_

_** Further Full Apologies **_

_**P.I. **_


End file.
